Gary Home Alone
Gary Home Alone is the first episode of Life of Gary. Synopsis Mr. Krabs informs SpongeBob he has to work overtime the next day, considering profits are down. SpongeBob gladly accepts, but when he gets home he gets worried about Gary. He tells Gary to hang tight well he is gone. Gary records a bunch of TV shows for the next day to watch while he's gone. When the day comes, Gary watches his shows happily. Every few minutes, SpongeBob calls to check up on him. But when Gary snaps at SpongeBob on the phone, SpongeBob thinks that Gary's in danger. SpongeBob rushes home and Gary has to clean up his act, remembering how SpongeBob felt about him watching TV shows. When SpongeBob gets home, Gary tries to hide all sight of his TV watching act. After a while of hiding, he gets rid of the evidence, and the episode ends. Trivia/Goofs * This episode was originally going to be called Working Overtime, but Ghatslypop informed BagelBoxd that an episode of a show that already existed had that name, so it was changed to Gary Home Alone. * During the scene where SpongeBob runs out of the Krusty Krab, right before he puts his hat away it disappears for a second. * Plankton made a cameo in this episode. When SpongeBob is in Mr. Krabs' office in the beginning, he runs across the floorboards then falls into a hole. No noise is heard so it is not on the transcript. * In the UK, this episode was actually the third episode to air due to a mistake in the broadcast, and Gary Can't Reach aired first. * This episode is the first episode to star Electroman #17, in a commercial that foreshadowed the episode The Second Great Snail Race. * The French Narrator breaks the fourth wall in his first line of the episode. Transcript (The episode opens with a shot of Conch Street) French Narrator: Ah, Conch Street. A short street with three houses and SpongeBob's pineapple. But that is not where the episode takes place, it takes place in the Krusty Krab! (Scene cuts to Krusty Krab, and sailor music starts playing) Squidward: YAHOO! It's closing time! SpongeBob: *sniff* It's closing time, why oh why. (SpongeBob starts crying) Mr. Krabs: All employees get the anchors out of your pants and come to me office! (SpongeBob and Squidward walk in, with SpongeBob moping) Mr. Krabs: Now we need extra work around here, so- (Squidward vanishes) Mr. Krabs: Bah, who needs him. I can do his job anyway. SpongeBob: You were saying? Mr. Krabs: Me profits are down by (shreiks) 2%! So I need you to work 2 hours extra for no pay. SpongeBob: 2 hours extra n-n-n-o-o p-p-p-ay? Mr. Krabs: Calm down boyo, it's just- (SpongeBob bolts up in the air and then slides down a rainbow) SpongeBob: Mission to come aboard, captain! SpongeBob: Yipee! I'm ready, I'm ready, yeah! (starts walking out of the Krusty Krab and towards home) (SpongeBob walks inside his house) SpongeBob: Hey gar! I'm gonna work overtime at the kr-u-st-y kr-a-b. SpongeBob: Oh! I'm sorry gar bear. Gary: Meow. (sympathetically) SpongeBob: Glad you understand. Just hang tight tomorrow, okay? Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Okay, well i'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late, okay? Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Well, goodnight gar. Gary: Meow! (In a victorious voice) Gary: Meow meow meow. (Gary gets the TV remote and keeps clicking buttons.) Gary: Meow, meow. (Gary slithers upstairs) French Narrator: The next day. (SpongeBob's alarm goes off) SpongeBob: I'm ready! (SpongeBob walks outside and then sees Gary behind him) SpongeBob: Oh yeah. I'm sorry gar bear, but I have to go now. Gary: Meeow. (SpongeBob shuts the door on Gary and then Gary slithers to the chair) Gary: Meow! (Gary turns on the TV) Man (on the TV): Hi, I'm John, and I want you to buy this product- (Gary switches to next channel) Announcer: Electroman #17 in the next snail race- (Gary switches again) Fish: We gonna face off at high noon, pardner. Gary: Meow! Fish 2: The clock says high noon right now. Fish: Draw yer gun. (The phone rings) Gary: Meow?! (We cut back to SpongeBob at the Krusty Krab) SpongeBob: Gary? Uh, just checking in.. Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: You're okay? Alright, goodbye. (Both hang up, and then we cut back to Gary, who is mumbling) Fish 2: FIRE! (Fish 2 fires his gun but only skins Fish's hat) Fish: You're dead meat. (The phone rings again) SpongeBob: Gary? Just snooping in again. Gary: Meow. (Hangs up) SpongeBob: Okay, Gary. Gary? Huh. Musta had a lost call. Fish 2: Say yer prayers, funny boy. Gary: Meow! (The phone rings again) SpongeBob: Gary? The call got lost earlier, so- Gary (angrily): MEOW! MEOW MEOW MEOW!!! SpongeBob: Oh no! Gary must be in danger! I'm coming Gary! (SpongeBob runs outside, and puts his hat on the rack) Mr. Krabs: Boyo? Where ya goin? (SpongeBob is sprinting down the road) Gary (scared): Meow! (Gary has a flashback) SpongeBob: Gary! Look what you did! SpongeBob: Now I don't want you watching anymore shows while I'm gone, OK? Gary: Meow. (Flashback ends) Gary: Meow meow! (Gary throws away his cowboy hat and snacks) SpongeBob (at his walkway): GARY! I'M HOME BUDDY! (SpongeBob goes inside) SpongeBob: GARY! Oh, there you are. (We see Gary covering the TV, sweating) SpongeBob: You look like your hiding something. Nah, why would you hide something from me? SpongeBob: Now time to watch a little TV! Gary: Meow! Meow! SpongeBob: You're right. I should get you something to eat. You're probably starving. (SpongeBob walks into the kitchen, while Gary rushes to the chair and starts deleting recordings) SpongeBob (in kitchen): Gaaary, dinner! (As SpongeBob is about to walk in to the living room, Gary deletes the last recording and quickly turns the TV off) SpongeBob: Here you go. Dig in. (Gary starts eating and then the episode ends.) User Ratings How did I do with this one? You decide! Give a 1-10 rating and your name here. You must describe why you liked or disliked it. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:BagelBoxd Category:2014 Category:Series Premiere Category:Pilots